An Unknown Flame
by Justaboredreader
Summary: Who knew the twins had a long lost sister, Rosario? Will Hiei manage to get away from hiding everything from Yukina? Will and when if the truth comes out, will the three be able to heal? On top of family healing, a goofy wind master finds that he has too much fun messing with the youngest addition to the siblings


Koenma's brows were furrowed deep in thought, the contents of a case file spread out across his mahogany desk, ttheir shuffling occasionally interrupted the silence Every now and then the Spirit Ruer wore his Mafuuken a little to hard, causing his assistant George, one of the many ogres that seemed to slave away there, to grow nervous and rethink his decision of bringing the file to his boss's attention. After a few minutes the 'toddler' sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, the contents of the file was causing him a headache-how could he have missed something so critical? Reaching over he presses the intercom button, already a half-assed plan formulated in his mind, and already feeling the spankings he sure his father would grace him with if he were to discover his blunder. He suppressed a shudder.  
>"Boton."<br>"Yes sir?" Came the Grim Reaper's cheery voice.  
>"I need you to come to my office immediately, there is a matter I need to discuss with you before you head off to Genkai's"<br>"Right away sir" she chirps.  
>With that Koenma sinks into his plush chair. Multiple scenarios of a sword and a Black Dragon ending his life plays in his mind's eye. He groans. "Koenma sir?" "What Ogre?" "Is it really all that bad?" the blue ogre glances at some of documents, one of them contains a profile of a young girl. He picks it up as Koenma sighs, "I'm afraid so Orger; she thinks he and Yukina were the ones who killed her mother," he rests his chin atop his folded hands.<br>"I understand sir, but how does this affect the twins?" Koenma looks at his assistant, "If Hiei wants to save any possible chance at having a relationship with his sister, he is going to have to tell her the truth. If he doesn't, Yukina will mostly find out in the worst way."  
>"And if he doesn't"<br>"...Let's just hope we won't have to worry about that"

It was a moment of rarity, it was quiet, save for the natural sounds of the surrounding forest and a Shishi-odosh. Just how Genkai liked it. Content, she sips at her green tea, taking a few meditative breaths here and there. Sure, she had grown fond of Yusuke and the others, she saw them as her grandchildren. Troublesome, loud, dimwitted, courageous, and loyal grandchildren, but she was also fond of her peace and quiet. "Would you like some more tea, Master Genkai?" The old physic looks up to see Yukina, a soft smile on her lips. Genkai nods. With a smile the ice apparition takes the tea cup and heads inside. Genkai loved and appreciated the gentle demon, but couldn't fathom what the girl loved about being stuck at a temple in the middle of nowhere with an 'old-hag' instead of with the others. As she thought about this, she couldn't help but think that everyone was over-due for a visit. She smirked, she was getting soft. "Here you go Genkai" She gratefully takes her refilled tea-cup as Yukina sits nearby. The two sat in comfortable silence when it's broken by a yell, "HEY GRANDMA WHERE YOU AT?!" Genkai sighed, maybe the visit could have stayed over-due for a little longer.  
>The Grim Reaper blinks, despite the documents in her hands, it was hard to fathom that they had completely over-looked the fact that Hiei and Yukina had a younger half sister. Not just that, the poor dear had suffered a similar painful childhood, growing up believing in the lie that her older brother himself murdered her mother. Boton peers over at Koenma, "Sir, I don't understand-"<br>"It doesn't matter how this slipped passed as, what matters now is getting a hold of Yusuke and the others."  
>"Sir!" With a firm nod, she makes her way to Genkai's temple, getting the gang together wouldn't be a problem itself, as they were all gathering for an over-due picnic,however the ferry girl shuddered knowing well a certain brunette wouldn't be all too happy.<p> 


End file.
